Mayo del '91
by Sheila Ruiz
Summary: El último cumpleaños que Sam va a pasar como un chico normal. Nadie puede saber eso aún. Lo único que pueden hacer Bobby y Dean es darle un cumpleaños normal. Y rogar que John no lo arruine.
1. Antes y ahora

**_¡Hola!_**

**_¿Cómo va? Yo, en un intento de domeñar la angustia por mi situación universitaria, subo este fic, o mejor dicho, la primera parte de este fic._**

**_¡Sí! ¡Bienvenidos a mi primer fic de varias partes! En realidad, son sólo tres y pueden leerse tranquilamente por separado, porque de hecho se me ocurrieron por separado, pero después me di cuenta que quizás tuvieran más sentido si las juntaba. Así que, en cualquier momento pueden dejar de leer. O empezar a hacerlo._**

**_Creo que finalmente me he dado cuenta que siento mucha empatía con Bobby (quiero decir, lo meto prácticamente en todos lados, sin darme cuenta) En esta primera parte, podríamos decir que son Bobby y Sam los protagonistas, aunque esta Dean, por supuesto, y tenemos la aparición estelar de John (que no, pobre, me cuesta mucho agarrarle la mano a John)_**

**_Para todos aquellos que me han dicho que querían ver un cumpleaños de los Winchester... bueno, hice lo mejor que pude: pero como este ya hace rato que se me había ocurrido, no es de los Winchester de adolescente, sino de pequeños. De hecho, como si me ocurrió viendo "A Supernatural Cristhmas" (Es imposible no adorar ese capítulo. ¡Los chicos de nenes son hermosos! Especialmente, me encanta Colin Ford. Es muy parecido a Jared) Sam tiene ocho años y Dean doce. _**

**_Esto sólo lo dire una vez: (¡Escucha Eric Kripke!) Los personajes no me pertenecen. Estoy tan agotada que no se me ocurren más cosas que haría si fueran míos. Además de lo obvio._**

**_Lo olvidaba: ¡Gracias a quienes me dejaron Reviews en "La Odisea"!_**

**_Ahora si ¡Espero que les guste el fic!_**

**_Mayo del '91_**

**Antes y ahora**

Cuando el Impala desapareció por el portón de la casa de Bobby, la sonrisa que Sam tenía pintada en el rostro desde que se había levantado, en la mañana de su octavo cumpleaños, vaciló y desapareció como si fuera un foco de luz que parpadea y se extingue de un golpe. Bobby lo notó e intentó animarlo, mientras fijaba la vista en el motor que estaba armando, para incomodar lo menos posible al chico. Sería el menor, pero era un Winchester al fin.

- Déjalo.- Sam levantó la vista hacia él y le clavó los ojos indefinidamente pardos, con seriedad. - Has sido la estrella todo el día. Deja que Dean tenga a tu padre un poco también.- John y Dean habían ido hasta el pueblo, en uno de los viajes inagurales de Dean al volante del Chevy'67. Y se habían negado, primero Dean y después John, a llevarlo. - Quizás tengan una sorpresa.- Sam seguía mirandolo en silencio y Bobby empezaba a sentirse incómodo.- Bueno: este es el regalo de Dean y mío.- Era la primera vez de muchas en que Dean había llamado rogando refugio para su hermanito. Y Bobby había aceptado, por supuesto. Siempre aceptaría. - Pero tu padre no te ha dado nada aún.- Bobby tragó saliva y desvió la vista de nuevo.

- No es eso.- Sam se sentó un banco de trabajo, junto al cazador. Y, a pesar de que parecía no prestar atención nunca cuando se hablaba de mecánica, le alcanzó a Bobby la pieza que necesitaría a continuación. - Ahora Dean siempre va en el asiento delantero: desde que papá empezó a enseñarle a manejar.- Hacía más de un año de eso, un poco después del cumpleaños número once del rubio.

- ¿Ah, si? No lo había notado.- en la expresión de cachorro regañado de Sam, Bobby supo que había fallado en la respuesta esperada. - Cuando seas un poco mayor, tú también lo harás. Aprenderás a conducir. Aunque, si siguen creciendo a este ritmo, van a quedar muy apretados los tres en el asiento delantero.- apretó una tuerca del motor.

Sam emitó un extraño sonido: una mezcla de risa, exasperación y tristeza.

- Yo no quiero aprender a manejar. Quiero que Dean viaje conmigo, atrás.- explicó Sam, mirando con la nariz arrugada a Bobby.

- Pero tu también podrás ir delante. Algún día.- intentó razonar con él Bobby.

- Eso no me interesa, Bobby.- Sam frunció aún más el entrecejo, incluso los labios.- _Yo _no quiero que Dean _tenga _que viajar delante. Papá _quiere _que él viaje delante, pero Dean _antes _no quería. A_hora_ ya no le importa. Pero a mi si. ¿Por qué tiene que aprender Dean a manejar? ¿No está papá para eso?-

La verdad, Bobby se hacía esas mismas preguntas sobre Dean y la necesidad de ciertos aprendizajes, pero con otro verbo en lugar de "manejar".

Aunque rimaba.

Un poco.

- Siempre es útil saber... manejar.- dijo Bobby. Se dió cuenta que intentaba convencerse a sí mismo. Se limpió las manos nerviosamente en un trapo y bajó a Sam del banco.- Nosotros también vamos a hacer algo útil.-

- ¿Qué vamos hacer?- preguntó Sam, ya instalado junto a la mesada de la cocina de Bobby y parado sobre un cajón de cerveza para dar la altura.

- Tu pastel, por supuesto.- Bobby se acercó con un grueso libro y lo pusó sobre la superficie de mármol. - ¿Qué sería de un cumpleaños sin pastel?-

- No sé: nunca he tenido uno.- Sam tomó el libro. Estaba lleno de tierra y parecía que hacia años que siquiera lo tocaban. Lo abrió y vió una firma y una fecha. - ¿Quién es Karen?- preguntó.

- Mi esposa.- Bobby giró las hojas hasta encontrar la sección de pastelería. - Adoraba cocinar. Este era uno de sus favoritos. Lleva chocolate. ¿Te gusta el chocolate, no? ¿Lo hacemos?- comentó Bobby, intentando que ni la voz ni las manos le temblarán demasiado.

- Bobby, ¿Ella...?-

- Murió. Hace mucho años.-

Sam bajó la vista y la fijo en el pastel que había elegido Bobby. Se dió cuenta de pronto que tenía ganas de llorar. Quizás Bobby también tuviera ganas de llorar, pero nadie le preguntaba. Era un adulto y no podía ir por ahí diciendo, como hacia él a veces, antes más que ahora, que quería llorar y que alguien se quedará junto a él dandole la mano.

- ¿La extrañas?- las lágrimas se le cayeron y Sam se las limpió rápidamente con la manga de la camisa.- Yo si. A mi mamá, quiero decir. Bueno, yo no puedo recordarla: pero extraño tener una mamá. Creo que papá y Dean la extrañan también, pero nunca dicen nada. Nunca hablan de ella. Dean nunca me habla de ella. Sé que la extraña. Mucho como para contarme. Si él se pusiera a contarme, quizás lloraría y yo lloraría también. No quiero que lloré. No quiero que lloremos los dos.-

- No hay nada malo en llorar.- Bobby se dió media vuelta y comenzó a buscar las cosas para hacer la torta.

- A Dean no le gusta: no le gusta que lo vea llorar y ahora no le gusta que yo lloré frente a él. Dice que ya soy grande y tengo que dejar de portarme como un nene mimado.-

Bobby tendría una larga y seria conversación con Dean.

- Dean puede ser muy tonto a veces. Pero te quiere siempre ¿Sabes?-

- Supongo.- Sam tomó uno de los huevos que le alcanzó Bobby y lo rompió en un bol.- A veces creo que no. Se enoja conmigo y no sé porque y cuando le preguntó que le pasa se enoja más y se va.- Sam abrió muy grandes los ojos, entró en pánico. - No le digas a papá que te dije eso. No le digas a papá que a veces Dean se va. Él no tiene la culpa, soy muy molesto. Se enfadará mucho con Dean si se entera, prometelo Bobby.- lo miraba con el susto asomando claramente en los ojos pardos, ahora más oscuros de lo normal.

- No te preocupes, Sammy. Sé que Dean nunca te pondría en peligro.- Bobby midió el ázucar. Un cuarto kilo.- Ahora, a batir los huevos.-

La sonrisa de Sam había vuelto como estruendosas carcajadas cuando su padre y su hermano mayor volvieron algunas horas después. Riendo a mandíbula batiente, ni Bobby ni Sam oyeron entrar a los otros dos Winchester.

- Trajimos la cena.- dijo John para llamar su atención, parado en el arco que comunicaba la cocina con el comedor diario.

- ¡Pa!- Sam sonrió ampliamente, mostrando todos sus dientes blancos y ya permanentes. Se bajó de un salto del banquillo y corrió hacia él. - ¿Dónde está Dean?- Su padre lo tomó en brazos y Sam giró en todas direcciones, buscando a su hermano mayor.

- Lo deje estacionando el auto.- John sonrió también, Sam parecía cada vez menos feliz últimamente. Oyeron la puerta principal. - Allí esta. ¿No maltrataste más ninguna de las chatarras de Bobby, verdad hijo?- pregunto con sorna.

- Callate.- Bobby gruñó y buscó los platos.- ¿Qué trajeron de cenar?-

- Pollo y papas fritas.- John levantó las bolsas que sostenía con la otra mano, la que no sostenía a Sammy.

- Y aros de cebolla. Y ensalada, Sammy.- Dean apareció en la cocina con otras bolsas. Sam era un chico extraño sin duda: adoraba las verduras.- ¿Dónde ponemos esto, Bobby?-

- En el comedor, por supuesto.- Bobby sonrió. - El especial. Es la cena de cumpleaños de Sam. Es domingo. Usemos el comedor especial.-

- Esta bien.- John miró sonriente a su hijo mayor e hizó un leve movimiento de asentimiento con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Sam miró con curiosidad a su padre y luego a Dean. Su hermano sonrió y le extendió una bolsa plateada con reflejos multicolores. - ¿En serio?- Sam sonrio aún más y la tomó.- Gracias. Gracias. Gracias.- Sam se deshizo de la bolsa (Dean la atrapo con un gruñido) y observo embelesado su regalo: _"Hechos asombrosos del mundo animal" _ -¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- apretó el libro contra su pecho y luego, arreglandose a duras penas, le tomó el rostro a John y se lo besó con efusión dos o tres veces.- ¡Me encanta!-

- Bien, pero agradecele a Dean también. Él lo eligió.- antes de que John pudiera ponerlo en el piso, Sam saltó de sus brazos y se arrojó al cuello de su hermano mayor.

- ¡Es genial, Dean! ¡Lo adoro!- el abrazo de Sam, sumado al peso del libro entre ellos, aplastó un poco el pecho del rubio. Quizás fuera la emoción, de cualquier manera.

- Muy bien, Sammy.- Dean se las arregló para sacar un brazo y revolverle el cabello a su hermanito.- Me alegro. Pero tengo hambre. ¿Podemos ir a comer, cumpleañero?-

- ¡Comida, comida!- Sam empezó a saltar alegremente y tanto los adultos como Dean temieron que Sam acabará su cumpleaños con un colapso nervioso si seguía emocionandose por todo. Sin embargo, antes de correr hacia la mesa, le dio un beso de agradecimiento a su hermano grande y lo abrazo otra vez.

Es absurdo siquiera explicar porque en el momento en que Bobby pusó delante de Sam la torta (bizcochuelo de chocolate, relleno de frutillas y crema, cobertura de chocolate fundido), encendió una vela (la primera vela de cumpleaños de verdad de su vida) y le tomó una foto con su cara de emoción, su padre y su hermano, Sam se largó a llorar lisa y llanamente. No sabía si estaba triste porque había recordado de pronto a su madre; si porque a las doce la carroza volvería a ser calabaza o estaba tan feliz como no recordaba haber estado desde que habían empezado a andar por la carretera, porque por una vez, por un día, se había sentido bastante normal. Intentar explicarlo era absurdo, porque, probablemente, Sam sentía todo junto y no podía distinguir una cosa de la otra, a la que quizás no podía ni ponerle nombre. Así que simplemente se largó a llorar, porque sino estallaría, y encontró a Dean a su derecha. Sam hundió la cara contra el cuello de su hermano y lloró con fuerza.

Así salieron las fotos, una de las cuales, una copia de la primera, acabo devorada por las llamas que se llevaron a Jessica en Standford: primero, la cara de incredulidad de Sam ante su torta, la de orgullo de John y la de felicidad de Dean. En la foto siguiente, Sam cubriéndose la cara con las manos cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. En la tercera, Sam aferrado a Dean llorando con ganas. En la cuarta, John sostiene a su hijo menor mientras él sopla la vela. _"Pide un deseo, Sammy" _acaba de recordarle Dean. En la quinta: todos ríen porque Sam ha dejado de llorar finalmente. Había otras también: una de sólo John y Sam; otra de Sam sólo con Bobby y otra de los dos hermanos Winchester solos. De esa siempre tuvo una copia Dean con los papeles importantes que acreditaban su verdadera identidad. Se gastaron todo un rollo aquel fin de semana y Bobby _("Bastardo paranoico, mucho gusto") _todavía tenía los negativos y las originales guardados en la habitación del pánico.

Así que Sam pidió un deseo (No dijo cual fue, por supuesto, porque sino no se cumpliría), comió tres porciones de torta hasta que su padre le prohibió seguir hasta llegar al ataque de higado y se dedicó a jugar, encantado, con el adorno de su torta: un Ford Falcón rojo modelo 83, que había visto una vez (Es decir, el Ford Falcón de verdad) cuando un cliente de Bobby lo había traido arreglar y le había fascinado.

- ¿Eso?- Dean tomó el juguete y sonrió con burla.- ¡Es una porquería! ¡No se compara al Impala!- exclamó, ofendido.

- ¡No es cierto!- Sam se lo arrebató, indignado.- Cuando sea mayor, tendré uno de esos.-

- Con tan mal gusto, no te mereces quedarte con el Impala, así que mejor que te compres tú un auto.- Dean se volvió a su padre, que sonreía viendo la discusión entre sus hijos.- ¿Verdad que ella será mía cuando crezca?- reclamó.

- Veremos.- sonrió aún más John.

- ¿Para que quieres esa chatarra, Dean?- intervino Bobby.- Mejor hazle caso a Sam y compren un Ford para ambos.-

Antes de que Dean pudiera replicar nada, John intervino.

- Un Winchester jamás conducirá un Ford.- informó, indignado con el mismo tono que Sam.

- Por supuesto que no: son demasiado para ustedes.- Bobby se acomodó la gorra, donde se leía claramente el logo de dicha automotriz.

- Cualquier Chevrolet le pa... - John recordó de pronto que estaban sus hijos presentes.- sa por encima al mejor Ford que puedas encontrar.- retó.

Dean y Sam miraron divertidos como su padre y Bobby comenzaban a pelear como ellos solían hacerlo para decidir quien era mejor si, Superman o el Capitán América. Aprovechando que los adultos estaban distraídos, Dean se sirvió más torta y le dió otra cuchara a Sam.

- ¿Seguirás siendo mi hermano si cuando crezco me compró un Ford?- preguntó Sam de repente.

- Por supuesto. ¿De qué otra forma podre echarte en cara que mi Impala le pateará siempre el trasero?-

- ¡Dean!-

El rubio dejo caer la cuchara. No sabía si su padre había oído su última expresión o simplemente le gritaba porque seguían comiendo. Se giró con miedo.

- Dejen eso. Es hora de ir a dormir. Mañana hay escuela y tenemos que irnos muy temprano.- John estaba de muy mal humor de repente y Bobby muy sonriente, así que Ford debía haber ganado el pleito.

Sam no dijo nada y se levantó del piso. Apretó el cochecito contra su pecho.

- Se me olvidó la tarea de matemáticas.- informó como si nada el mayor.

John gruñó y dijo que se quedaría levantado con Dean hasta que terminará la bendita tarea _que no habia hecho en todo el fin de semana._ Así que Bobby miró a Sam como diciendo _"Salgamos de aquí" _

- Yo llevaré a Sam a la cama.- Bobby lo levantó en brazos.

- Esta un poco grande para eso.- objetó Dean.

- Envidioso.- Sam le sacó la lengua desde las alturas.

- Ya chicos.- John empezaba a perder la paciencia: siempre se ponía así cuando estaba cansando.

- Buenas noches, Sammy. No tardaré mucho.- Dean sacó sus cuadernos de matemáticas y se sentó a la mesa.

- Buenas noches, Dean. Buenas noches, pa.-

- Buenas noches, hijo.- John parecía bastante más calmado y ya estaba buscando algo para hacer mientras Dean hacia su trabajo.

Bobby llevó a Sam hasta el baño del piso superior y lo dejó alli para que se cambiará. Cuando Sam entró a la habitación que compartía con Dean, se sorprendió de encontrar a Bobby sentado en la cama de su hermano.

- ¿Qué pasa, Bobby?- Sam lo miró con curiosidad desde el umbral.

- Nada: voy a darte las buenas noches.- explico con ingenuidad Bobby.

- ¿Las buenas noches?- Sam sonrió, muy divertido, y se metió en la cama. Bobby sonrió también, le subió las mantas hasta el cuello y le besó la frente.

- Buenas noches.- el cazador se levantó y empezó a salir de la habitación. - Dejare la puerta abierta ¿Esta bien? Así entra la luz del pasillo.-

- Sí.- Sam se revolvió en la cama y después se sentó.- ¿Bobby?- llamó con temor.

Había llegado el momento.

- ¿Si?- Bobby volvió sobre sus pasos y lo miró. Sam parecía extremadamente nervioso. Eso no podía ser bueno. Así que, para no ponerle más presión, Bobby se sentó de nuevo en la cama de Dean y espero.

- Yo... Gracias, Bobby. Muchas gracias.- dijo al fin Sam, soltando todo el aire de golpe.- Fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida. Muchas gracias.-

Bobby fingió que un patético fin de semana en su casa sería el mejor cumpleaños de cualquiera y sonrió.

- No tienes que agradecermelo. Me dio gusto que estuvieras aquí. Además, fue idea de Dean. ¿Le has agradecido a él también?- intentó desviar la conversación Bobby.

- No. No fue idea de Dean.- Sam tenía mucha cara de culpable y una expresión de pánico similar a la que había puesto al pensar que su padre pudiera enojarse con Dean por dejarlo solo. - Fue idea mía venir aquí por mi cumpleaños. Yo le pedí que te llamará, porque sabía que si él te lo pedía, dirías que si. Y dijiste que si.- afirmo con una sonrisa de picardía Sammy.

Demonios.

Bobby sintió como la cara le ardía un poco al verse descubierto por Sam en su forma de actuar ¡Ese mocoso manipulador probablemente hacía de ellos lo que quería y todos adorandolo como si fuera un pequeño angelito!

- ¿Fue tu idea?- repitió atónito Bobby.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querrías pasar tu cumpleaños aquí? ¡Este lugar es aburridisimo!-

No era mucho más aburrido que todos los otros lugares en los cuales solía estar, pero Sam no dijo nada.

- Porque estás tú.- Sam sonrió encantadoramente ante esas palabras. Era imposible enojarse con Sam cuando sonreía así. - Y quería pedirte algo.-

Bobby suspiró, preparandose para tener que negarle algo al menor de los Winchester. Si había esperado hasta ese momento, era algo que probablemente le sería negado.

- Dime.- Bobby se acomodó más en la cama.

- ¿Puedo llamarte tío?-

- Si, por supuesto.- hubo un silencio expectante por su parte, en el que Bobby miró interrogantemente a Sam.- ¿Y bien?- preguntó por fin.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

Sam sonrió, pero al ver que la expresión de Bobby no cambiaba ni para bien ni para mal, su sonrisa vaciló.

- Llamarte tío Bobby.- repitió Sam, como si no hubiera nada más fácil de entender en el mundo. Y la verdad es que no era tan complicado.- Eso es lo que quería pedirte: poder llamarte tío.- espero con aprehensión la reacción de Bobby. ¿Por qué todos los que lo rodeaban tardaban tanto entenderlo? ¿Es que hablaba en otro idioma?

- ¿Quieres decirme "tío"?- Bobby Singer, el duro cazador de Dakota del Sur cuyo bautismo de fuego había sido matar a su propia esposa, sintió una pelota en el estomágo ante eso.

- Si. Sólo tengo a Dean y papá. Quisiera tener una familia grande. Pero eso no puede ser. A ti te quiero y es como si fueras familia: así que pense que podrías ser mi tío. Si quieres.- Sam vaciló.- Si no, esta bien. ¿Tienes sobrinos?- preguntó Sam. Bobby pensó que era como un potencial jefe preguntando por su experiencia.

- No. Mis padres y mis abuelos eran mi única familia.- Bobby siempre era franco de manera casi suicida.

- Entonces, puedo ser tu sobrino y tú serás mi tío. ¿Te parece bien?- Sam volvió a sonreír.

- Me parece grandioso.- Bobby estaba rogando no largarse a llorar ahi mismo. _Respira y corre._

- A mi también.- Sam volvió acostarse, sonriendo con radiante felicidad. - Buenas noches, tío Bobby.- apretó el cochecito Ford contra su pecho y cerró los ojos.

- Buenas noches, sobrino.- Bobby le acarició rudamente la frente y salió de la habitación. Antes de volver a bajar, se encerró unos minutos en el baño y se sorprendió llorando. Nuevamente, era absurdo preguntarse si era de tristeza o felicidad.

Probablemente era de ambas entremezcladas.

**Uh. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me quedo más dulce de lo que pensaba, con todos esos momentos en que Sam demuestra todo lo que lo preocupa últimamente: creo que esta tanteando un poco el terreno para preguntarle a Bobby si quiere ser su tío porque, por si no lo habían notado, esa fue la escena disparadora: Sam diciendo en "A Supernatural Cristhmas" "El tío Bobby me lo dió" Supongo que allí me empezó a caer bien Bobby: me imagine que debía haber estado muy feliz cuando Sam lo llamaba tío y muy triste cuando dejo de hacerlo, porque en algún momento dejo de hacerlo.**

**Si, acabo de decir que Sam estaba tanteando el terreno como si no fuera responsabilidad mía. No sé, pero a mi veces simplemente tengo que poner algo porque los personajes lo harían, me parezca a mi o no.**

**Aclaro que lo de "dulce" no fue precisamente un elogio. Es decir, si algo me gusta a mi de esta serie, es que dulce sin notarlo.**

**Por si no quedo claro, siempre hay cosas en mis tramas que quedan medio colgadas, así es como acabaron festejando el cumpleaños de Sam en casa de Bobby: Sam tiene la idea y convence a Dean para que llame a Bobby. Dean le hace creer a Bobby que es su idea y también lo convence de que llame a John para invitarlo, haciendole creer a John que es su idea (de Bobby) Si, es un poco complicado y en otros borradores habían escenas de este plan en acción, pero al final logre arrancar a escribir con el comienzo que use aquí. La verdad, es que fue el fic que más me costó de los tres.**

_**"Mucho gusto, Bobby Singer: bastardo paranoico." XD me encanto esa frase de "Let it bleed" **_

_**Una pequeña aclaración antes que me olvide, pero creo que es lo más raro del fic: creo que en el resto de Argentina también (ya me dirán si no) pero en Buenos Aires hay una tradicional rivalidad entre Chevrolet y Ford. Desde que pensé que la torta de Sam tenía que tener algún adorno, se me ocurrió que podía ser un Ford (en contraposición a la lealtad familiar a Chevrolet)y para más, uno emblemático como el Falcón y del año en que él nació. De cualquier forma, fue muy divertido imaginarme a Bobby y John discutiendo por autos. Ya que estamos en eso, me di cuenta que en realidad me tiene muy intrigada la naturaleza de la relación John-Bobby, en los cómics casi no se la explica y yo siempre me he hecho más a la idea de que era una relación más entre Bobby y los chicos que entre los dos adultos, aunque probablemente haya sido primero entre los dos adultos. Probablemente algún día me ponga a hacer algo para desentrañar un poco esa relación.**_

_**Por último, otra cosa que capaz no quedo muy clara, es como esta la relación entre Sam y Dean en este momento; lo que pasa es que Dean empieza a crecer y transformarse en un adolescente y ahora se nota mucho la diferencia de edad con Sam. Si leen el próximo capítulo, quizás se enteren cuanto esta creciendo Dean. De todos modos, no creo que sea necesario decir que Dean sigue adorando a su hermanito como siempre. Prueba de eso es que se ha metido en ese lío de su celebración soñada de cumpleaños.**_

_**Y si, toda la celebración soñada de cumpleaños de Sam era pedirle a Bobby que fuera su tío.**_

_**Bien, para los que todavía tienen fe: nos vemos la próxima. Para los que no: ¡Gracias por leer!**_


	2. Die Trotzalte

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Acá volvi puntualmente con la segunda parte de este fic multipartito (Si, cuando tengo la historia pensada casi del todo, me gusta actualizar de una semana para otra) (Como en mis primeras épocas de ingenua idealista XD) Y no, esta semana no estoy invadida por la angustia. Es decir, tengo otro trabajo que entregar (la semana pasada tuve otro que presentar y eso me tenía a mal traer) pero esta semana es individual, sólo soy responsable de mi misma y soy feliz. (Si, por eso me cae tan bien Dean: tengo un sentido de la responsabilidad muy parecido al suyo) Si, soy una reina del drama como Sam en sus primeras épocas._**

**_Que se le ha de hacer, si ha de haber gente pa' todo._**

**_Volviendo al fic, que ya saben de quienes son y no son los personajes, me gustaría aclarar desde ahora que me fue muy dificil darle el retoque final (ya van a ver porque) y que los personajes pueden parecer un poco salidos de si mismos, pero fue sin querer y creo tener buenas excusas que voy a presentar en mis seguramente extensisimas notas del final._**

**_A quienes me dejaron Reviews en "Antes y ahora", les agradezco mucho, les aseguro que fueron muy satisfactorios (?) y que pueden buscar al final de las notas del final._**

**_Finalmente (ya me esta cansando esa familia de palabras) los personajes principales de este capìtulo, aunque esta un poco contado desde la perspectiva de Bobby, para no poder la costumbre, son Dean y John (¡Si, John! Me cuesta mucho ponerme en sus zapatos y pido disculpas a sus seguidores)_**

**_Los dejo de una vez, espero que les guste._**

**_Mayo del '91_**

**Die Trotzalte**

Entre los tres y los cinco años, los niños aprenden a decir "No", por mucho que algunos olviden como hacerlo luego.

Cierto es que "No" es una palabra muy sencilla de vocalizar y ya antes de los tres años los niños pueden decirla. Pero aprenden el poder que contiene más o menos a esa edad.

Es cuando comprenden que divertido es hacer rabiar a mamá y papá diciendo que _no _tomarán los remedios;_ no_ se quieren bañar; _no_ saludarán a la abuela y, definitivamente, _no _ comerán esas verduras por muy nutritivas que sean.

Es también cuando comprenden que grave y peligroso puede ser decir que no saludarán a la abuela; no comeran sus verduras; no se bañaran o no tomaran los medicamentos.

Aprenden el poder de decir no.

Y la responsabilidad que viene con él.

Los alemanes le dicen _die _T_rotzalte: _la edad del capricho.

Dean Winchester, a los tres años, no tenía abuelita (A pesar de las apariencias, más de una vez a lo largo de su vida la necesito) y era un niño dulce, razonable y para nada caprichoso. Amaba con aparatosa obviedad a sus padres; se llevaba excelente con cualquier niño o niña que le pusieran delante; le encantaba ayudar a su madre con lo que fuera que ella se lo permitiera; miraba absorto los partidos de beisbol en los que jugaba su padre y ya sabía como se llamaban dos o tres cosas bajo el capó del Chevy'67 negro.

A los cinco, Dean tenía un hermano menor que deambulaba de aquí para allá complicandole la vida y ya no había madre a la que ayudar; ni partidos de beisbol a los que asistir, pero el Impala de su padre seguía ahí. Y Dean sabía, vagamente y en teoría, que palancas había que mover para ponerlo en marcha y para frenarlo.

Nunca, en ningún momento entre los tres y los cinco años, Dean tuvó una _trotzalte._

Aunque, eso sí, a los cinco años había perdido bastante de su dulzura y se esforzaba por reemplazarla con razón.

Los pocos caprichos que John podía recordarle (igualmente, John se esforzaba mucho por no recordar) habían tenido que ver con Sammy.

El primero, había sido cuando le dijeron que Mary estaba embarazada. Dean _no_ quería un hermano, _no _quería un bebé, _no _compartiría a sus padres, _ni_ sus juguetes, _ni_ su habitación.

Ni: contracción de "y" y "no".

Después, fue cuando tuvieron que decirle que quizás no tuviera un hermanito, sino una hermanita. Dean _no_ quería una niña en su casa (su madre _no_ contaba. _No_ era una niña) Dean _no_ jugaría al té con ella _ni_ a la casita. Y, para rematarla, días después, dijo que si era una niña, _nunca jamás _tendría novio como en esas películas aburridas que veía su madre.

A continuación, fue sacar la cuna de Sam de su cuarto, puesto que finalmente habían acabado de acondicionar el cuarto del bebé. Esta vez, no hubo inteligentes argumentaciones por parte de Dean. Simplemente se aferró a la cuna de su hermano y lloró una tarde entera sin pararni por un vaso de agua. John y Mary, divididos entre la exasperación y la diversión, temieron que el chico se deshidratará.

Pero todo rastro de hilaridad desapareció cuando más tarde esa noche no fue posible hacer dormir a Sam. El bebé lloró con la misma tenacidad que su hermano mayor hasta que Dean se le acercó y comenzó a hablar de una carrera Nascar que había visto esa mañana por televisión.

La última vez que John recordaba Dean hubiera tenido un berrinche, había sido el septiembre siguiente al nacimiento de Sam: El primer día en el jardín de niños. Mientras Mary, con el pequeño Sammy de tan sólo cuatro meses en brazos, había permanecido en el salón de clases, Dean había jugado y explorado con alegría. Cuando su madre había dicho que se iría por un rato y luego volvería por él, Dean no se había preocupado en absoluto. Pero en el momento en que le dijo que Sammy no se quedaría con él, la situación cambió por completo y ya no quiso que su madre se marchará por nada.

Y en eso estaban aún dos meses después, cuando ya no hubo ni Mary ni Jardín de Niños más.

Sí, los únicos caprichos que Dean había hecho alguna vez, habían sido por Sammy.

Si John Winchester se hubiera detenido a pensar un momento (y no seguir sus impulsos como siempre) lo hubiera recordado.

Y se hubiera ahorrado un problema grave.

Bobby bajó de acostar a Sam. Pensaba ofrecerle un buen café irlandes a John. Pero antes de siquiera poner un pie en su comedor, vió a Dean sentado en uno de los laterales de la mesa haciendo su tarea de matemáticas y a John enfrente de él, al otro lado de la mesa, limpiando una escopeta. Si no hubiera sido por el pequeño detalle de la escopeta y John hubiera estado digamos lustrando sus zapatos, hubieran pasado por una perfecta escena padre-hijo de domingo a la noche, así que Bobby se dió media vuelta sin decir nada y se pusó a limpiar y ordenar la cocina, porque un fin de semana con los Winchester le había dejado la casa más revuelta de lo habitual.

Lo que ya es decir mucho.

Diez minutos después, Bobby ya había acabado de lavar la pila de platos y cerró la canilla. Ahí fue cuando escuchó que John había empezado a hablar.

- El domingo que viene podríamos ir al campo de tiro.- dijo el padre de los chicos Winchester.

- ¿En serio?- Dean sonaba muy contento y Bobby se convenció a si mismo que todo chico de doce años estaría emocionado con la posibilidad de disparar un arma. - Genial.- una de las pocas cosas en las que Dean se permitía comportarse como un niño con su padre era en sus expresiones de entusiasmo.

- Pensé en llevar a Sam.- seguramente ni el mismo John sabía que entonación imprimirle a esas palabras, porque Bobby no pudo captar que quiso decir con eso y aparentemente Dean tampoco.

- ¿Sammy?- Dean parecía un poco extrañado, como si le fuera muy dificil pensar porque demonios su hermano debía ir con ellos.

- Creo que ya es hora de que Sam entrene con nosotros.- toda la atención que Dean había logrado poner en las matemáticas (y que por una maldita vez le estaban saliendo bien) voló y se dirigió a su padre.

- ¿Qué?- probablemente había entendido mal.

Si, eso era. Había entendido mal.

Probablemente no había escuchado, pensó John. Tranquilo, tenía que comprenderlo: estaba haciendo su tarea y él le salía con algo así. De la nada. Respiró hondo y repitió.

- Es hora de que Sam aprenda. ¿No lo crees?- Dean siempre había sido muy razonable, más de lo usual para su edad. Con un poco de paciencia, se le podía sacar lo que fuera.

- No.-

Bobby se detuvó en el aire, con el brazo aún estirado para guardar el plato que había estado secando. Jamás, en los casi cinco años en que conocía a los Winchester, había escuchado que Dean se negará a hacer algo que le pidiera su padre. O que le contradijera. Desde "Manten un ojo en Sammy" hasta "Ayuda a Bobby con eso" pasando por "No desordenes, no comas tantos dulces, haz la tarea."

Bobby también estuvo seguro que era la primera vez que Dean le decía que no a su padre, por el tono. Inocente y tranquilo. Alguien que no sabía la diferencia entre decir que no o que si y que por lo tanto desconocía las consecuencias que decir no acarrea.

- ¿No?- repitió John. Y por el tono, peligrosamente irritado, Bobby supo que sería la última vez que Dean se negaría a algo que le ordenará su padre.

- No.- ahora Dean vacilaba un poco más, pero a continuación hasta parecía que sonreía. Como si todo aquello fuera _(tuviera que ser)_ una broma de su padre y que el hombre sólo estuviera esperando que él estallará en carcajadas para admitirlo y seguir cada uno con lo suyo.- ¿Por qué necesitaría Sammy aprender todo eso?-

- Para defenderse.-

- ¿Para defenderse?- la breve pausa que hizo Dean le indicó a Bobby que estaba pensando a toda velocidad y con toda la lógica de la que era capaz.- ¿De qué? Sammy es muy chico. Tiene ocho años.- Nuevamente Bobby se convenció a si mismo que para _cualquier _chico de doce años su hermanito de tan sólo ocho es _muy chico._

- No lo será para siempre.- observó John. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era ser paciente con Dean. Explicarle las cosas. Él entendería. - Tú empezaste a entrenar a los siete, hijo.- notó.

- Sí, es cierto.- una nueva pausa y como John no continuó hablando, Bobby supo que miraba fijamente a Dean y que al muchachito aún no le cerraba ese asunto del todo.

Eso debía de verse en su rostro y eso debía ser lo que observaba con cuidado John.

- ¿Dean?- preguntó tentativamente su padre.

- Cuidar a Sammy es _mi_ responsabilidad. _No_ hay porque preocuparlo a él. Yo lo voy a cuidar. _Siempre_.-

La reacción del muchacho lo dejado tan helado, que Bobby no podia moverse aunque sabía, como si se tratará del aire demasiado liviano que corre antes de un huracán, que algo terrible estaba por desatarse en su comedor diario.

- Dean.- el tono pesado y a duras penas contenido de John lo paralizo aún más. Si así se sentía la atmósfera en un campamento Winchester, no quería saber lo que era vivir allí. - No estarás siempre alrededor de Sam para cuidarlo de todo. -

- ¡Claro que sí!- Dean apenas subió la voz, pero era prácticamente como gritarle a su padre. Se paro bruscamente y se alejó de la mesa.- ¡Siempre estoy con él! ¿No lo he estado siempre?- era una mezcla indefinida de indignación y reproche.

- No podrás estar siempre... Sam va a crecer, se convertirá en un hombre y se irá sólo por allí... Y no podrás seguirlo... - con las últimas palabras, sin darse cuenta, John se levantó también.

Dean dió unos pasos hacia atrás (ahora entraba perfectamente en el campo visual de Bobby) y abrió y cerró la boca, buscando las palabras.

- ¿Y qué cosas exactamente vendrán por Sammy cuando sea adulto? ¿Cuándo tenga un trabajo y una casa y se case y forme una familia? ¿El banco a ejecutarle la hipoteca?- la rabia tomaba progresivamente la voz del rubio.

La escupió en forma de sarcasmo.

La primera vez en su vida que le hablaba así a su padre.

Pero la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Porque después de todo, no podía estarle diciendo que en una semana, en el segundo que le tomaría a Sammy disparar por primera vez un arma, su padre mandaría al infierno ocho años de protegerlo y sacrificarlo todo por su hermano.

No era justo. No era justo. No era justo. No era justo. No era justo.

_No era justo._

Por primera vez, Dean Winchester fue plenamente consciente de lo mucho que podía llegar a odiar a su padre por lo poco que pensaba en él a veces.

Seguramente John pudo leerlo en su rostro y eso fue lo que lo detonó.

- ¡No me hables así, Dean John Winchester!- gritó. Rodeó la mesa y quedo un poco por fuera del campo visual de Bobby pero, en cuanto se acercará un poco más a su hijo, entraría perfectamente. - ¡Sabes muy bien que es lo que puede venir por tu hermano! ¡Cosas malas, allá afuera en la oscuridad, como las que se llevaron a tu madre! ¡Y él tiene que aprender a defenderse! Porque algún día, cuando sea mayor, tendrá que verselas con ellas y saber matarlas.-

_- No._-

Aparentemente, por el momento John no tenía más posibilidades de enojarse y no pareció acusar recibo de la negativa de su hijo mayor.

Pero Dean lo ayudo.

- Sam no. Sam no va a tener esa vida. ¿Quieres encontrar lo que mato a mamá? Yo también. Pero Sam no. Sam no la recuerda y yo nunca le habló de ella porque no quiero que sepa lo que no tiene. Así que Sam no va a tener que hacer eso. Sam va a tener la vida que quiera y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo. No importa lo que me pase a mi: no importa como _me arruines la vida a mí, pero a él no._-

Parecía que, esa noche, Dean se estaba desquitando por todos los años en lo que no había dicho una sola vez "No" tratandose de su padre.

- No puedes elegir, Dean.- John no estaba calmado. Estaba muy lejos de estar calmado. Lo bajo que hablaba sólo era producto del esfuerzo que hacía por controlarse. - Son mis hijos y harán lo que yo diga, porque es lo mejor. El domingo que viene, llevare a Sam con nosotros al campo de tiro y aprenderá a disparar.-

Dió por finalizada la discusión y se dio vuelta para seguir con la escopeta.

- ¡Te odio!-

Dean tenía el sentimiento perfectamente impreso en la voz.

Bobby agradeció que John no hubiera llegado a la escopeta aún.

El Winchester mayor se dio vuelta, echando chispas y se acercó tanto a su hijo que Bobby pudo verlos perfectamente a ambos. Se miraban de tal forma, que el otro cazador se acercó a las puertas que comunicaba el comedor con la cocina, para intervenir en cualquier momento.

- Te odio.- repitió Dean sin amedrentarse por tener a su padre frente a frente.- Te odio por no haber salvado a mamá. Te odio por no dejar que nos quedaramos en casa. Te odio porque no podemos hacer amigos y tenemos que mudarnos todo el tiempo. Te odio porque siempre nos cambias de escuela.- continuaba mirando fijamente a su padre, que no se movía de su lugar, quizás demasiado aturdido por todo lo que le decía su hijo (rara vez se permitía pararse a considerar lo que podía pasar por las cabezas de sus hijos, sobre todo del más grande) o quizás con demasiado miedo de lo que haría si se permitía moverse.

Dean no sabía porque, pero ya estaba en el punto en que no podía callarse y obedecer como hacía regularmente.

- Te odio por lo que quieres obligarnos a ser: a mi y a Sammy.- Dean hizo una pausa y lo miró con tanta intensidad que John creyó que volvía a ver las primeras miradas que le había regalado Mary, cargadas de desprecio, cuando se habían conocido en el cumpleaños de un amigo común en Lawrence.- Algún día, cuando sea mayor y tenga un trabajo de verdad, de esos en lo que te pagan, me voy a ir. _Nos vamos a ir. Con Sammy_. Muy lejos y nunca... -

El dolor en la mejilla izquierda de Dean y el ruido de piel contra piel fueron como un latigazo, rápido e increiblemente picante.

- ¡Dean!- exclamó Bobby, como si el sonido de la bofetada hubiera sido su señal para dejar de jugar a las estatuas. En un momento, miraba todo desde el dintel que comunicaba una habitación con otra y al siguiente estaba junto al muchacho, en medio de la sala. El "mientras tanto" no lo recordaba.

Así debía de sentirse estar poseído.

Los tres se quedaron inmovilizados. Dean no sabía que hacer; John no entendía lo que había hecho y Bobby no sabía lo que _debía_ hacer, porque lo que _quería_ hacer estaba muy claro. _Quería_ abrazar a Dean y obligarlo a que llorará, porque una paralización como esa no podía ser buena para un niño de doce años.

Podía volverse permanente.

Pero Bobby también sabía lo que _no podía_ hacer: meterse entre John, sus hijos y sus discusiones, por mucho que le dolieran.

Así que entre _lo que quería hacer_ y _lo que debía hacer,_ Bobby hizo _lo que pudo._

- Es tarde, Dean. Hora de ir a la cama.- Hizo uso de la poca autoridad que tenía para sacar al chico de allí.

- Yo... no... - Dean lo miró como si fuera un muñeco e intentó seguir hablando.- No...-

- Mi casa, mis reglas.- al menos, hasta que John se calmará y Dean pudiera volver a sentirse... bueno, parecía que sólo _sentirse. _-Vamos.- Bobby se acercó con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz (Dean no necesitaba otro sacudón) y lo llevó por los hombros hasta la escalera.- Ve.- le dio un levisimo empujón para que subiera los cinco primeros escalones.- Iré en un momento.- casi estuvo tentando de llevarlo también en brazos a él hasta su cama. - Ve.- estaba vez agregó un asentimiento con la cabeza y finalmente vió a Dean perderse por el pasillo del piso superior.

Respiró, un poco más aliviado. John Winchester pasaría por encima de su cadaver antes de ir a seguir la discusión con su hijo a la habitación donde los chicos dormían. Respiró hondo y entro al comedor.

Comenzó a juntar los cuadernos y libros de Dean y guardarlos en la mochila del chico, esforzandose por no mirar a John.

Después de todo, no iba a culpar a Dean por todo lo que había dicho.

Bobby creía firmemente que era la pura verdad.

- Bobby... - comenzó John: parecía que con cada letra de su nombre, el hombre tomaba más fuerza.

- No.- Bobby lo detuvó en seco. Cerró la mochila de Dean y se la pusó en las manos a su padre.- No me importa. No quiero escucharte.- John abrió la boca para seguir, pero la fría furia que despedía Bobby Singer lo detuvo en el acto.- Eres su padre y no tengo derecho a intervenir en lo que haces. Ni aunque lo hagas en _mi _casa.- respiró un poco y aparentemente él tampoco, como Dean, pudo contenerse ya.- ¿Sabes? Tienes la maldita fortuna de todos los bastardos egoístas que he conocido. Dean jamás te ha hecho un reproche, jamás te ha dado un problema y puedo asegurarte que jamás lo volverá a hacer. Este fue su descargo final. Tienes una suerte jodidamente grande de tener un chico como él. Pero con Sam, con Sam será otro cantar y entonces quiero verte.- Bobby se dio media vuelta y se pusó un abrigo. - Voy a asegurarme de que todo este cerrado y cubierto. Apaga las luces cuando te vayas a dormir.-

**_Uh: tengo muchas aclaraciones que hacer y creo que una línea de fiebre, por lo menos, asi que perdonen mis incoherencias y/o redundancias. (Ya saben a donde pueden pedir más información...) (Reina del drama, reina del drama...)_**

**_En primer lugar, la escena disparadora, que en realidad no fue una escena, fue el subtítulo mismo: "die Trotzalte" este, quizás lo hayan notado, quizás no, es unos de esos fics que me surgen de conceptos psicológicos. En este caso, uno que saque de un autor creo que estadounidense pero de ascendencia alemana, Gessell. Efectivamente, entre los tres y los cincos años (y yo, al menos lo he comprobado en vivo y en directo) los chicos aprenden que diciendo "no" se afianzan como individuos. Y por supuesto, aprenden las consecuencias de negarse a hacer las cosas. Creo que a Dean le costó mucho pasar por esta etapa, ya vemos que obedeció casi siempre a John en casi todo, excepto quizás en lo que podía lastimar a Sam. (Como matarlo antes de que se conviertiera en el Anticristo, por ejemplo) _**

**_Aca vamos al punto jugoso e intentaré ser lo más clara posible: creo que es bastante dificil no notar que John no es de mis personajes favoritos, pero temo haberlo dejado demasiado mal parado. En primer lugar, aunque yo no tendría el alma y no lo apruebo, no veo nada improbable que en una situación como esa y como estaban las cosas, emocionalmente hablando, John le hubiera dado un cachetazo a Dean. En segundo lugar, aunque mentiría si no dijera que John siempre me ha parecido un consumido por la venganza que estuvo loco al arrastrar a dos chicos a la carretera, aquì cuando intenta hacerle comprender a Dean que es hora que Sam empiece a entrenar, lo hace digamos "por el bien de Sam" En "Rising a son" (si no quieren detalles de los cómics no sigan leyendo) John ve los poderes que puede llegar a tener Sam, ve que los demonios están tras él y que Dean va a acabar devorado por cancerberos. Por eso, y se lo dice él mismo a Dean, tienen que aprovechar que Sam jamás tuvo una familia feliz a la que aferrarse con sentimentalismo y entrenarlo para que nada puede pertubarlo a la hora de tomar decisiones importantes. _**

**_También en esos cómics le dice a Dean que tiene demasiada bondad en el corazón y que Sam es capaz de hacer cosas que lo harían dudar a él, porque todavía tiene el recuerdo de su hogar feliz. (Creo que eso se ve un poco en "Jump the shark" y Dean queda bastante destrozado otra vez) Además, efectivamente aquí muestran que John le enseñó a los once años a conducir a Dean y le dijo que si él no volvía de cazar, subiera a Sam al auto y no parará hasta la casa del pastor Jim._**

**_Final de los chismes sobre cómics, pueden seguir leyendo._**

**_Sobre Dean y su rara actitud para con su padre... bueno, a pesar de que yo la veo muy razonable (Si no, no la hubiera hecho, en fin) es bastante dificil de explicar, porque es complejo. Empecemos por asentar como base que es bastante improbable que Dean jamás haya tenido siquiera un pensamiento de odio o rencor hacia su padre, sobre todo con Sam de por medio. Es muy dificil una relación en la que, por más que amemos a la otra persona, no haya momentos en que uno se sienta herido y experimente verdadero odio o rencor, lo que no quiere decir que no se quiera a la otra persona, sino más bien lo contrario (¡Maldito psicoanálisis! Juro que en cuento me termine de volver loca me cambió a Cs. Biológicas) es justamente por haber puesto tanta... energía, cariño, esperanza, lo que sea, que la herida duele más. Es la ambivalencia natural del hombre, creo yo. De cualquier modo, Dean ya tiene doce años (en principio, iba a ser el cumpleaños número siete de Sam, para que John intentará hacerlo empezar entrenar a la misma edad que Dean, pero después me di cuenta que quedaba mejor si Dean estaba más cerca de la adolescencia. Y rebelde.) y si, quizás nunca dudó de su padre durante su infancia, ahora empieza a hacerlo, entre otras cosas, porque empieza a perder la inocencia de los niños y ve que su futuro es ser un cazador, no esta muy seguro de querer eso. (El otro día vi "Devil's Trap y me causo mucha gracia Sam ofendiendose porque Dean nunca le dijo que de niño quería ser bombero. Es decir, no sabían si John estaba vivo o muerto, con que se iban a encontrar y Sam se enoja por algo así) y mucho menos sabe si quiere que Sam pase por eso (eso fue la parte más dificil de hacer, demostrar las dudas, la rebelión y la negación de Dean a que Sam tenga que aceptar algo que él esta dispuesto a hacer si es por el bien de su padre y su hermano.) así que el pobre Dean esta bastante confundido, asustado y adolorido. ¡Vamos! Es un chico de doce años que esta a cargo de su hermano, no sabe si su padre va a morir un día cualquiera y ya se ve venir que algún día se va a enfrentar a algo terrorifico que mato a su madre, no pueden culparlo por sentirse un poco sobrepasado y tomarselas con su padre que, en palabras del joven John (el único momento de John en el más o menos puedo sentir empatía con él) , debería haberlos dejado al margen. (Aunque realmente no podía, pero uno se indigna un poco a veces) (A que no lo notaron... XD)_**

**_También creo que queda claro, o trate al menos, que Dean ha intentado siempre y lo hace mal que bien en este momento, porque se siente demasiado confundido como para proveerle seguridad a Sam, por eso se alejo un poco (No se preocupen, después de esto, el alejamiento no va a durar mucho más) de contener y proteger lo mejor posible a Sammy y que cuando se enoja con John no es sólo por lo que significa para su hermano menor, sino por lo que significa para él: será echar a perder años de proteger a Sam, será fallarle y será admitir que nunca más van a tener una vida normal. Eso creo que esta un poco emparentado con "La Odisea", que debo decir que es posterior al esqueleto básico de este fic._**

**_Como verán en el próximo capítulo, si es que no han huido con estas notas de duración infernal (literalmente) aca empezamos a ver muchos rasgos del Dean adulto; porque, como dicen, Bobby, es el último capricho que hara Dean, la última vez que se opondrá a la voluntad de su padre._**

**_A próposito lo de "Tienes la maldita fortuna de todos los bastardos egoístas que he conocido" me salió del alma, porque estaba pensando en alguna gente que tiene tanta buena suerte que uno se pregunta si es justo. _**

**_Bueno, estas pequeñas aclaraciones subsiguientes pueden obviarlas, porque no son tan importantes: Veamos, ¿Qué les parecieron los caprichos pretéritos de Dean? La verdad que no sé de donde salieron, no hacen mucho a la trama, pero me gusto ponerlos allí, como ejemplos. En segundo lugar la frase de que Dean necesito abuelita a pesar de las apariencias: Es una expresión, aqui en Buenos Aires, al menos, que de alguien engreído y vanidoso se dice "Fulanito no necesita abuelita" es decir, no necesita que nadie lo elogie, lo mime y ni se enorgullozca, porque ya lo hace él mismo. Sabemos que, a pesar de lo deja ver, no es el caso de Dean. _**

**_Una tontería más: no sé como es el aire que corre antes de un huracán. Aprendi de los Simpson que baja la presión barométrica, asi que supongo que es lo contrario de una tormenta de verano, donde el aire aplasta. Aqui, es más liviano._**

**_Por supuesto, no tengo idea de si Dean se llama Dean John Winchester, pero me gusto la idea, porque si Mary le puso Dean como su madre, John probablemente haya querido que su primer hijo se llame como èl o como su padre (el abuelo Winchester)._**

**_Y si, también creo que Dean era bastante razonable para su edad, porque si mi padre me deja con mi hermanito de cinco años y me dice que no le abra a nadie ni en caso de incendio, yo por lo menos lloraría. Dean no. Dean sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer._**

**_Finalmente una aclaracíón bastante tonta, pero que quizás haya llamado la atención de alguien: Mary y John se odiaban hasta que los emparejaron los cupidos. A match made in Heaven. El otro día me vi "My Bloody Valentine" (otra vez, porque es de mis favoritos. Pondría a estudiantes de psiconalisis a verlo y les diría: "Ven como actúa Dean. ¿Qué parece que él no esta afectado? ¡Se llama pulsión de muerte, señores!) pero esta vez en alemán. Estoy muy contenta que encontre esta serie en alemán (si alguien leyo mi perfil alguna vez, lo estudio desde hace tres años) porque pràcticamente me se los dialogos de memoria, asi que puedo verla sin subtitulos e intentar sacar algún provecho. Ergo, no se extrañen que pronto vuelva con más ideas locas sacadas de dialogos perdidos de capítulos improbables que voy a volver a ver._**

**_Ahora, el motivo por el cual probablemente se tragaron todas estas notas: ¡Respuestas a los Reviews!_**

**_Winchestergirl93: ¡Gracias por ambos Reviews! Ya sé que me quedo muy trágico "La Odisea", es que pobre Dean no ha sido nunca un personaje muy feliz. Ya sé que las fans deberíamos remediarlo, pero pertenezco a esa porción de fans de Dean que lo amamos, pero parece que adoramos más verlo sufrir. Sobre la rivalidad Ford- Chevrolet, yo sigo siendo orgullosamente de Ford, incluso hay un noble falcón del 73 que era de mi abuelo en mi casa, pero el Impala es una categoría aparte. Es como Dean, yo nunca me metería con un tipo como Dean (o lo que aparenta ser) (y él nunca se metería con alguien como yo) ¡Pero es Dean y lo amamos! Si, salió demasiado tierno el deseo de cumpleaños de Sam. Me olvidaba: por si no quedo claro en las notas de hoy o no las leiste, John sabe desde pequeño Sam que puede tener poderes y que los demonios van a ir detrás de él, asi que quiere entrenarlo lo mejor posible. ¡Gracias por escribir!_**

**_Sammynanci: Me encanta que me hayas dejado un Review,y más con tanto entusiasmo, pero deberias tener cuidado con eso de los ojos cruzandose por el sueño. Yo una vez me quede media hora dormida sobre el teclado. Quiero creer que las lágrimas no son por mi fic, porque me salió un poco sensiblero pero también bastante reconfortante, al final. Que bien que se entendió lo del plan, porque era muy complicado sin demostrarlo en acción; si, Sam es bastante adorable, incluso de adulto (aunque soy una chica Dean o algo asi, Sammy es... Sammy, por propiedad transitiva) Ya ves como le va a Dean intentando manejar el crecimiento y el adorar a su hermanito, pero hacemos lo que podemos, me alegro de no ser demasiado porteñocentrista con lo de Ford y Chevrolet, y gracias por los ánimos y los abrazos supernaturales XD. Fueron muy buenos._**

**_3R: ¡Gracias por lo de "precioso"! Si, es medio raro lo del pobre Bobby. A veces parece más invisible que él mismo Cass. Ni falta hace decir que me encanto "Weekend at Bobby's" (y que pense en llamar a este fic "Fin de semana en lo de Bobby" en un plagio-homenaje descarado) y que si yo fuera su vecina rubia, soltera y de edad madura le daría otra oportunidad con cena y todo. ¡Bobby le salvó la vida!_**

**_Nora29: Todos queremos creer que cuando eran chicos las cosas eran más simples para Sam y Dean, asi que aqui hay una amplia comunidad dispuesta a mentirte a gusto. Debo decir que estuve una semana con ganas de tomar helado de chocolate amargo hasta hoy a la mañana... Si por mi fuera, comeria como Dean. Bueno, gracias por el agradecimiento (?) (Perdón: la hora y mi estado de salud. Prueba de ello, mis frecuentes emoticones de XD) Y, si, como demuestra en Something Wiked, desde los cinco años que Sam consigue lo que quiere prácticamente de quien sea._**

**_Casammy; bueno será muy dificil darte una devolución coherente, pero espero que estes leyendo y yo haciendo lo mejor posible. En primer lugar, me mato de la risa el "Lo siento, John, asi es la vida" es exactamente lo que yo pensaba al momento de escribirlo y supongo que es muy fácil estar complacido con lo que nos dice alguien cuando creeemos lo mismo, pero intentaré responder algo. Estoy bastante de acuerdo con casi todo lo que dijiste en tus Reviews (Muchas gracias por haber dedicado tanto tiempo a escribir) hay un punto en el que parece que no estuvieramos de acuerdo, pero no es así: Dean es mucho más transparente para mi que Sammy y por eso suelo tomarlo a èl como punto de referencia, pero no dudo ni por un segundo que Sam tenga el mismo amor, capacidad de entrega y fe que Dean, simplemente, se me da mejor con Dean. Me gusto especialmente el Review de "Sostén Simbólico", porque también creo que es altamente improbable que llevar la vida que los chicos llevaron desde siempre no los ate de manera irrompible; casi lloró con Dean dejando a Ben y a Lisa, pero creí firmemente que era lo correcto y casi trato de escribirle a Kripke agradeciendole (es decir, además de todo, Dean les arruino la vida bastante, pobre, sin querer) y también me sorprendió mucho que nombras lo de la gran muralla de Sam derrumbandose y él superandolo por Dean, porque a mi me parecio tan obvio que me sorprendio que no salieron cientos de comentarios por ahi haciendolo notar... Creo que me gustaría ver algo de Dean y Sam de adolescentes (Aunque claramente me gustan más de niños) y me mato especialmente que hayas notado que en "La adultez de Sammy" quien cumplía la función del padre a angustiar fuera Dean, porque intente demostrar eso y creo que por ser mi primer fic no lo logre del todo, asi que gracias. Mira todo lo que puedes provocar por dejarle unos Reviews a alguien._**

**_Bueno, hace casi dos horas y media que tipeo notas. Y ya no me da más la espalda. Agradezcan. Pero tuve una epifanía, ¿Saben por qué escribo tantas notas? ¡Porque tengo mucho respaldo narrativo detrás de cada historia! Es mi facultad, a algo parecido le dicen neurosis obsesiva._**

**_¡Nos vemos la próxima!_**


	3. Merengue

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Aquí estoy con la tercera y última parte de este fic semi-unitario que, si me permiten, es mi favorita de las tres, ya van a ver porque. Por empezar, porque esta bastante desde el punto de vista de Dean y ya se sabe que Dean es mi favorito y con el que más empatía siento._**

**_Siguiendo con mi noble tradición de distraerme justo cuando necesito estar más concentrada en el estudio, aprovecho para subir esto y probablemente prontamente otras cosillas que se han ocurrido por ahi. (Si, de los chicos de chicos, no puedo evitarlo) _**

**_Bien, antes de que lo olvide (porque siempre me acuerdo a último momento) Muchas gracias por los Reviews de "Die Trotzalte" (¡Ya saben donde buscar respuestas!)_**

**_Como hoy no tengo fiebre, me calló y los dejo con el capítulo._**

**_Mayo del '91_**

**Merengue**

Dean entró a la habitación que compartía con su hermano y se alegró de que Sammy estuviera dormido. Se deslizó dentro de la cama y se tapo, poniendose de costado hacia el pasillo. De ese modo, mataría no dos, sino varios pajáros de un tiro: Bobby le vería el rostro al pasar y notaría que ya dormían; si Sammy despertaba no notaría que algo le pasaba.

Y tampoco le vería la marca en la mejilla, que tenía contra la almohada.

Hablando de Roma.

Dean dio un respingo y se giró, dejando la mejilla resentida al fresco de la noche. La piel aùn le ardía muchisimo y Bobby usaba nula cantidad de suavizante en las sábanas. Vió con alivio que Sammy dormía todavía. Mejor así. Se acurruco más bajo las mantas y cerró los ojos. Ojalá pudiera quedarse allí para siempre.

Debajo de las cobijas.

No tener que levantarse nunca.

A pesar de que Dean no estaba muy seguro de donde salia ese ardor, porque se sentía entumecido emocionalmente, (una sensación que con los años llegaría a ser la regla) le corrieron un par de lágrimas de rabia, dolor e impotencia. Se puso boca a bajo y mordió la almohada, haciendo un esfuerzo considerable por no estallar en una rabieta ahi mismo.

Sam tenía el sueño muy liviano.

- ¿Dean?-

Demonios.

Dean se quedó más quieto aún y casi se olvido del ardor, aunque no del entumecimiento. Quizás, si se quedaba quieto lo suficiente, Sam volvería a dormirse.

- ¿Dean? Sé que estás despierto.- escuchó la voz de Sam más fuerte, justo al otro lado de la separación de las camas gemelas.

Genial. Ahora ni siquiera estaba acostado.

- ¿Qué quieres, Sammy?- Dean se destapó la cabeza y giró el cuello para mirarlo.

- Dean... - Sam parecía que iba a empezar con una de sus ideas ocurrentes que tenía cada tanto. Como ir a pasar su cumpleaños a casa de Bobby, por ejemplo. Así había empezado todo. - ¿Estás llorando?- cambió de rumbo de repente, poniendose serio.

Prefería alguna de sus ideas ocurrentes.

- No.- el entumecimiento estaba avanzandole por el cuerpo, porque lo único que quería era dormirse de una vez. - Tengo sueño, Sammy. Es tarde. Durmamos.-

- Pero...-

- ¡Basta, Sam! ¡Dejame en paz!- Dean se tapo hasta la cabeza de nuevo y se abrazó las rodillas.

Sam no dijo nada y Dean creyo que por una vez, _una maldita vez, _Sammy dejaría las cosas como estaban y se rendiría.

Sintió el peso de Sam sentandose junto a él en su cama.

_Mal-di-ta se-a._

Sam le destapó la cara y lo miro gravemente.

Dean ya no tenía palabras para insultar. Si hubiera tenido más fuerzas, si no se hubiera sentido tan jodidamente roto y cansado por dentro, hubiera hecho el intento de buscarlas. Miró un poco a Sammy y después se refregó la mejilla contra la almohada, dandole a entender que quería dormir.

- Escuche gritar a papá.-

Hoy Sammy estaba muy poco receptivo.

- Que buen oído.-

- ¿En serio lo odias?- Sammy no parecía ni asustado ni sorprendido ni molesto. Casi parecía tener un "Te comprendo" grabado en cada rasgo del rostro.

Dean no quería ver nunca más esa expresión en el rostro de su hermanito.

Así que cerró los ojos y, por primera vez, una vocecita imperante, que parecía venir desde dentro de su pecho, ahí donde sentía que tenía algo roto a patadas que se le clavaba dolorosamente, ordenó: _"Niegalo todo"_

- No, Sammy. No odio a papá.- lo dijo con tono seco y triste, vacío de toda certeza.

- ¿Me odias a mi?- y a pesar de todo, no pudo menos que admirar a su hermanito, porque a pesar de que estaba asustado y era evidente que se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento, se había atrevido a preguntarlo.

Y al momento siguiente se sintió furioso. ¿Cómo demonios podía pensar Sam que él pudiera llegar a odiarlo alguna vez?

- En este momento, sí.- La expresión de pánico de Sam fue tan divertida que Dean no pudo menos que sonreír y Sam sonrió también.- Te odio por preguntarme que si te odio. Nunca.- afirmó el mayor. Y en el proceso de levantarse con rapidez para burlarse de Sammy, las piezas rotas de lo que fuera que había dentro de su pecho tintinearon un poco y chocaron entre ellas, pero ya casi no le dolieron tanto.

- ¿Me lo prometes?-

- No te odio, Sammy.- Dean puso solenmemente una mano sobre su corazón.

- ¡No! Prometeme que nunca, no importa lo que pase, me odiarás.-

- Nunca. No importa lo que pase.-

Sam sonrió satisfecho y se bajo de la cama de su hermano para volver a la suya.

- ¿Sammy?- la voz de Dean lo hizo darse media vuelta, justo cuando ya estaba por volver a acostarse.

- ¿Si?- La mayoría de los niños decía "¿Qué?" de mala gana, arrastrando las és.

Pero no Sammy.

- ¿Me das un abrazo?-

Demonios que las lágrimas dolían más cuando no había nadie para abrazarlo un poco. Se le nubló la vista y sólo pudo ver como Sam pasaba delante de él, ignorandolo. Después, escucho la puerta de la habitación cerrarse y quedo en medio de la oscuridad.

Justo cuando un sollozo especialmente ruidoso y fuerte, por sentirse abandonado hasta por Sammy, le ganaba la garganta, sintió que su hermanito se sentaba junto a él y le pasaba los brazos alrededor del torso, cerrandolos en su espalda.

Cuando Sammy hundió la frente en su pecho, Dean se dio cuenta que lo que fuera que sentía roto y enfermo ahí dentro, se había vuelto a unir como por arte de magia y ya no lo sentía.

Ya no sentía nada, ni el peso de las lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Por qué cerraste la puerta?- Dean le paso primero el brazo derecho sobre los hombros y después el izquierdo. Apoyo la mejilla derecha sobre la cabeza de su hermano. - Asi esta todo oscuro.-

- No me importa. No hay nada que pueda venir por mi ahora. Estas tu. Bobby no dejaría que un moustro viviera en su armario.-

- No, no lo dejaría.- y más para calmarse a si mismo que por Sam, Dean se acunó un poco.

- Además... ¿No querrás que nadie vea nuestro momento de chicas, no?- Dean rió. Un poco por no desanimar el comentario bienintencionado de Sammy y otro poco por el humor irónico en eso. Él era quien había impuesto la frase entre ellos y ahora Sammy la usaba en su contra.

- No me importa. Eres mi pequeño hermanito.-

- El otro día dijiste que ya no era tan pequeño.- Sam se refería a un berriche que había armado por ver sus caricaturas favoritas cuando Dean quería ver un partido de beisbol.

- Mentía. Eres pequeño.- Dean recordó la reciente discusión con su padre. - Siempre serás pequeño.- lo abrazó más fuerte. Hubiera necesitado mucha fuerza para impedir que Sammy creciera hasta sus casi dos metros. - Siempre.- le besó la coronilla, tres o cuatro veces seguida, ruidosamente, como solía hacer cuando el mismo tenía la edad de Sam y Sam exactamente la mitad. Sam, rió sonoramente (hacia mucho tiempo que Dean no era tan cariñoso con él) y eso acabo por tranquilizar y relajar a su hermano mayor.

- Bueno, enano. A dormir.- Dean le frotó la espalda para separarlo de él.

- Puedo dormir aquí contigo si quieres.- Dean no podía verlo por la oscuridad, pero estaba seguro de que Sammy estaba poniendo su cara de cachorrito manipulador.

Agradeció no poder verlo.

- No, esta bien. Eres tan pequeño que podría aplastarte y no notarlo.- Dean lo empujo suavemente y lo acompañó hasta la cama. Lo arropó, volvió a abrir la puerta que dejaba entrar la luz del pasillo y se acosto en su propia cama.

Sintiendose infinitamente más entero y feliz que la primera vez, Dean se puso de costado mirando hacia Sam y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Dean?-

- ¿Qué, Sammy?-

- ¿Qué te paso en la mejilla?-

- Me pico un insecto. Ya no me duele. Duermete.-

- Debía ser uno muy grande.-

- Más grande que tú, seguro. Por eso nunca te encontramos piojos, porque son aún más diminutos que tú. Duermete.-

- ¿Dean?-

¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?- Dean se giró sobre su espalda y se quedo mirando el techo. Sammy no tenía sueño esa noche.

- ¿Y mi pastel?-

Dean casi tuvó ganas de reír histéricamente porque Sammy no siguiera intentado saber que le pasaba.

Gracias a Dios.

- ¿Quieres más pastel?- Dean se sorprendió un poco: Sammy no solía comer tanto y ese fin de semana había comido como si no hubiera un mañana: Bobby debía creer que su padre no les daba de comer.

Lo que no era completamente cierto.

- Mañana le pediremos a Bobby.- Dean se giro de vuelta e intento seguir durmiendo.

- No, Dean. Yo... -

Ahora ya exasperado, Dean se sentó en la cama y se paso la mano por el cabello.

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora, Sammy?-

- ¡No, Dean!- la expresión de Sam era mitad divertida y mitad fastidiada. - Quiero mi otro pastel.-

- ¿Qué otro pastel?-

- El tuyo.-

Dean seguía sin comprender y se le notaba en la cara. Sam se preguntó como podía ser tan tonto.

- El que me haces todos los años. Cuando sólo estamos tu y yo.- explicó Sammy.

Dean rodó los ojos, pero se quedo sin palabras. No podía creer que en medio de probablemente el mejor fin de semana de su vida, Sam recordará eso.

- Ya tuviste un pastel. Uno de verdad.- Dean se recostó sobre la cama y se preparo mentalmente para dejar ir la posibilidad de dormir hasta pasada la medianoche.

No tendría que haber permitido que Sammy comiera tanta azucar durante esos días.

- Tu pastel también es de verdad.- afirmó Sammy. - Y es tuyo.-

Dean sabía (o creía saber) a que se refería Sam. La primera vez que lo había hecho, era el cumpleaños número cinco de su hermano y John los había llevado a desayunar. Y por ser el cumpleaños de Sammy, John los había dejado escoger dos muffins a cada uno. A mitad del desayuno, Sammy había querido ir al baño y John lo había llevado. Cuando volvieron, Dean ya había acabado su chocolate y ambos muffins habían desaparecido. Uno, estaba entero cuando ellos se fueron.

- Vaya, tenías hambre.- John le golpeó el hombro cariñosamente y era una de las pocas muestras de cariño que Dean recordaba.

Dean había asentido y tomado su vaso de naranja sin decir nada. Pero más tarde ese dos de mayo, ya de noche, cuando escucharon el Impala perderse en la oscuridad, Dean sacó uno de los muffins de su desayuno de la mochila, le puso un fósforo encima y se lo acercó a los labios a su hermanito, que miraba encantado la llama azulada.

_- Pide un deseo, Sammy.-_

Así que esa era la tradición Winchester para los cumpleaños de Sammy; Sam rogaba ir a desayunar, después distraía con algo a su padre y por la noche Dean sacaba un muffin y él, soplando un fósforo, pedía un deseo.

No había tradición Winchester para los cumpleaños de Dean.

No por ahora, al menos.

- ¿De dónde quieres que saque un muffin, Sam? No creo que Bobby tenga.-

- ¿No crees que haya quedado una panqueca de esta mañana?- pregunto ilusionado Sammy.

- No quedo nada, nos comimos todo y de todos modos no bajaré.- Dean se pusó un brazo sobre los ojos y resopló, sintiendose bastante desesperado.

- No me importa el muffin, Quiero que me cantes el feliz cumpleaños.- dijo de pronto Sam.

Dean lo miro, sorprendido.

- ¿Qué quieres qué? No.-

- Es mi cumpleaños todavía.- afirmó caprichosamente Sammy.

Que molesto podía ser Sammy cuando no era endomoniadamente tierno.

- Ya te aprovechaste mucho de eso. Duermete.- dijo por quinta vez en menos de una hora el mayor,

- Si me cantas el feliz cumpleaños, me dormire.-

Mocoso malcriado.

- Esta bien.- Dean tomó aire y comenzó.-_ Feliz cumpleaños... -_

- No, así no. Como cuando eramos pequeños y me abrazabas y me cantabas el feliz cumpleaños hasta que me dormía.- Sam hizo un gesto de puchero. Incluso le brillaron peligrosamente los ojos.

Dean no sabía si reír por lo de "cuando eramos pequeños" o estragular a ese pequeño manipulador semi profesional.

- ¿Te dormirás si lo hago?-

- Si.- contestó de inmediato.

- ¿Lo prometes?-

- ¡Lo prometo!-

- Esta bien. Hazte a un lado.- Dean se subió a la cama de su hermano y se acostó allí. Se tapo, puesto que sabía bien que una vez que Sam se durmiera no podría zafarse. Sam se acurrucó entre sus brazos y escondió la cara en su pijama. - ¿No irás a chuparte el dedo, o si?-

- Idiota.-

- Nenaza.-

- El feliz cumpleaños.- exigió Sam, acomodandose más.

Y Dean le canto el feliz cumpleaños, una, dos, varias decenas de veces durante una hora, hasta que Sam se quedo definitivamente dormido. Cuando Dean intento volver a su cama, Sam lo aferró de la camiseta y gruñó.

Pero a Dean se le había ido el sueño, así que comenzó a tararear una canción que había oído por la radio, el sencillo que acababa de lanzar una de las bandas favoritas de su padre. La quinta vez que empezó a cantar, se quedo dormido a mitad de la segunda estrofa:

"_Never opened myself this way..._

_Life is ours, we live it our way._

_All these words I don't just say._

_And nothing else matters."_

John y Bobby habían llegado justo a tiempo para el último "Feliz Cumpleaños" y escucharon el silencio cuando Dean se durmió finalmente.

- Sam puede esperar un año más.- concedió al final John.

Pero con Dean, ya había pasado el punto de no retorno.

**FIN**

_**Bueno, no creo que haga falta explicar porque es mi favorito, pero lo haré de todos modos: ¡Porque sólo están los chicos en escena y Dean se porta como el hermano mayor consentidor que es! Y si, adoro la vena manipuladora de Sam, que muestra desde los cinco años. **_

_**En tren de explicar el subtítulo (que es un poco extraño hasta para mi) diré que quería una palabra que expresara algo dulce que mantiene unido (más bien pegoteado) y aunque algo de repostería sé, lo único que me vino a la cabeza fue "merengue" Lo que después me pareció muy útil, porque en el lunfardo (porteño, al menos) "merengue" alude a situación complicada o problemática, que es un poco por lo que esta pasando a Dean en ese momento, siguiendo la línea del capítulo anterior. (Por cosas así es que, a pesar de funcionar por separado perfectamente, quedaban mejor los tres fics juntos) **_

_**Respecto de este capítulo, debo decir que se me ocurrieron más bien los tres en simultaneo, pero que este fue el primero que escribi, prácticamente de un tirón o dos, y fue el que menos cambios tuvo, así que fue mi norte, de alguna forma. Me fue un poco más fácil, creo, porque lo hice a los pocos días de haber visto "The man who would be king" y no recuerdo porque tontería entendía bastante lo maltrecho que podía estar Dean. También porque, debe tener algo que ver con los otros capítulos finalmente, (ustedes no lo notan, pero yo puedo ver como se fueron influenciando mutuamente) los chicos se comportan bastante como lo harán de adultos, con Sam intentando hablar y Dean intentando no hacerlo. **_

_**La escena disparadora paso un poco como detalle, pero bueno: era la de Sam pidiendo su muffin-pastel-torta (Puedo escribir "torta" en la narración, pero no puedo escucharlos a ellos, ellos tienen que decir "pastel") me parecía un gesto muy de Dean darle un mini- pastel a su hermano. Después de todo, él si sabe (o supo, mejor) lo que era tener un cumpleaños de verdad.**_

**_Por último, aunque es bastante tonto, creo, la canción con la que se duerme Dean es de Metallica (Si, me acorde de "Phantom Traveller" otro de mis favoritos) "Nothing else matters" que primero la elegi medio arbitrariamente (no tenía muy en claro que decía la canción, pero el título se ajusta a la relación Dean/Sam) pero después de buscar la letra me gusto mucho más. Y de hecho salió al mercado en 1991, pero ya no me pregunten que mes._**

**_Ahora, ¡Respondo Reviews!_**

**_Scarlett: Muchas gracias por decir que esta bonita la historia. Aquí esta la última parte. Espero que te haya gustado. ¡Saludos!_**

**_Nora29: Bueno, imaginate que fue tremendo lo de "¡Como escribes...!" ¡Gracias! Si, el capítulo del que hablas... Salvation... a mi también me dio mucha bronca. Creo que todos pensamos: ¿Qué? ¿Es una joda? Flaco, te estuvo llamando desde el primer capítulo... (o algo así, bueno, más o menos) Si, me ha quedado un poco drámatico, pobre Dean, le hago pasar cada cosa... igual no fue tan fuerte (Ok. Estoy defendiendo a John) (Me siento como Chuck en este momento) Bobby pudo intervenir y tratar de ayudar, pero tampoco hubiera pasado a mayores la cosa (físicamente hablando) No te preocupes. ¡Muchas gracias por el Review!_**

**_Esto es todo. Por más que crea que esta vez ha quedado bastante claro, saben que siempre son bienvenidas las preguntas y dudas._**

**_¡Nos vemos!_**


End file.
